Changed
by Shine.Bright.Shine.Far
Summary: Kassidy Kelly, Jack Kelly's little sister. Get's brought back to Manhattan after being gone for two years. She meets new friends and reconnects with old friends. And whats the rumor about Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. Is it true? Has Spot truly changed his player habits, and what are people saying about him not being so.. "Cold" Towards everyone? Spot/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So lately i've been… I'll admit I've been obsessed with The Newsies. Well.. mostly Spot Conlon but i mean who isn't? He's attractive (Even though the actor is like… 37 now) Ahaha. .. I've watched the movie 9 times this week.. God i need a life. Ahaha. Any-who! this is my first fanfic for the Newsies and I'm very excited!**

**This story is rated T just to be safe!**

**On to the story! I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing! Actually I own my OC but that's it.**

* * *

Every Newsy in New York was lined up waiting for Jack Kelly's arrival. He left an hour after the strike was over, the newsies winning. He claimed he had some…_Business _to take care of. No one knew what he meant by that, not even Racetrack.

Jogger, Brooklyn's runner, Went to the end of Manhattan waiting for Jack to come.

"What's taking so long! Shouldn't he be here by now?" Racetrack yelled getting inpatient.

"What if he got in trouble! Someone should go look for him!" Sarah stepped towards Racetrack, She had a look of concern and panic written all over her face.

"He's not in any trouble. Even if he was, he's a big boy." Spot joined the conversation.

Sarah turn to yell at the person that just said that, when she realized it was Spot, The King of Brooklyn she stepped back and stood behind David. Spot noticed and just smirked at her.

A couple minutes later Jogger came running up the little group that consist of; Spot, Racetrack, Mush, Crutchy, Skittery, David, Sarah, and Les. "He's coming! He's coming! But-"

Racetrack cut Jogger off, "See! He did come back! I knew he would!"

"Yeah, but you're not goin-" Jogger tried again but was yet again cut off by yells. Everyone turned to see what everyone was yelling about when they saw a carriage, and Snyder was in the front of it.

"Why is Snyder here?" Mush asked looking at Racetrack.

"I was trying to tell you that! But no one listened!" Jogger yelled! "But there's more! Jack is in the carriage but he's not alone!"

That got everyone's attention. All you could here from their little group was, "Who's with him?" "Whats going on?"

Jogger just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know! It's a girl! They were both in handcuffs!"

Racetrack looked straight at Mush, "Do you.. Do you think it's her? Is she back?"

Mush smiled, "Maybe!" He turned to Jogger, "What did she look like?!"

"Well, She-" Jogger didn't get to finish because Racetrack cut him off, "Hurry up, Jogger! What did she look like!"

"Mush! Racetrack! Shut up and let the boy finish!" Spot yelled getting annoyed.

Jogger nodded to Spot, "Thanks, spot. Anyways, She was really pretty! She had long blondish brown hair. And she was wearing a white dress her hair was wavy. She looked about.." He looked around for an example when his eyes landed on Spot, "She was about Spot's hight. And she looked about a year younger than Jack!"

"It's her! It's her!" Mush and Racetrack started running towards the carriage, pushing people out of their way. The rest of the group following closely behind them. Sarah looked a little mad and jealous but she still followed the group.

* * *

"Jack. You shouldn't of came looking for me! Now not only am I going to the refuge but you are too!" The beautiful brunette sitting across from Jack said, annoyed.

"I promised I would come looking for you, didn't I!" Jack said looking out the window.

"I know but.. "

"But what, Kassidy? You're my little sister! I couldn't let you live on the streets alone anymore!"

"I was fine, Jack! I had the girls! We were fine! You heard what Snyder said! We are going to be there for FOUR years! Jack! I'm not going to get out of there until i'm 20 years old!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry that I couldn't stand being away from my little sister anymore! I'm sorry!"

Kassidy looked down, "Jack.. I-i Didn't mean it like that." She looked up and a smirk was on her face, "We'll get out! Just like last time."

Jack was about to answer when the door swung open, Snyder was standing there with that stupid smirk he wore, "Get out. Both of you."

Neither Kassidy or Jack made any sign of moving, that just pissed Snyder off more. They notice all the yelling outside the carriage stop. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what was happening.

"Mad, Snyder?" Kassidy smirked.

"Get out!"

"No need to get all pissed." Kassidy stood up and started walking to the door, when she got onto the first step, no one said a word they just watched, she looked around everyone was there. Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, _Everyone. _Right when she was about to step down she heard a voice that she would never mistake, Racetrack, "KASSIDY!"

Kassidy smirk, "For a minute I thought you all forgot me."

Mush and Racetrack ran right up to the stairs and helped her down, "How could we?" They said together.

"I'd give you both hugs but.." She looked down at her hands. " I can't right now."

They laughed, "Save it for another time."

She glared at Snyder, "If we ever get another time."

"Come on, Kelly! Move it! Let you're no good for nothing of a brother get out"

That set Kassidy off, "What did you just say?" She walked closer to Snyder.

"You heard me, kid."

Kassidy brought her foot back and kicked him in the groin. "Maybe next time you should leave you're comments to yourself." Kassidy gave him one more glare before moving to let Jack out!

"Heya, Jacky-boy. Whatcha do this time? Huh?" Kassidy looked towards the voice and was shocked, standing in front of her was one of the most attractive boys she's ever seen, She was wearing a plaid shirt, that was tucked into brown pants, red suspenders, and there was a cane in his belt loop, and in his right front pocket a sling-shot was sticking out. On his head was a grey newsies cap.

Jack elbowed her and she started to blush. But that soon turned into a smirk when she noticed he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him.

"Alright, alright! Lets go, you two!" Snyder grabbed her and jack's arm to lead them to the courtroom.

Kassidy pulled her arm away, "I can walk on my own." With that said she started to walk threw the crowd, not even asking for anyone to make a path, they already did.

Once they reached the courtroom door, Snyder pulled it open and pushed them inside, Shutting the door behind him.

Racetrack smirked and looked at Spot, "What was that?"

Spot turned to face him, "What are you talking about?

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Mr. Conlon."

Spot just glared at him, "Who is she?"

Racetrack smiled, " I know how you are, Spot. And I WON'T let you hurt her."

Spot's face turned to emotionless, "I'm not going to hurt no one. Who is she."

Racetrack sighed, "Jacks little sister. You know the story, right?"

Spot just shook his head.

"Well.. I'm not going to be the one that tells you. Now lets go! We need to get in the courtroom and see whats going on! Hurry!" Racetrack started running. Followed by Mush.

Spot turned to Jogger, "Get the boys and bring them back to Brooklyn. I'll be there soon."

Jogger just nodded and ran to get the boys.

"SPOT ARE YOU COMING?" Mush yelled waiting by the door with Racetrack.

"I think maybe everyone should go home." Spot said walking over to Mush and Racetrack.

"No." David said stepping closer to Spot. Sarah grabbed Davids arm, "David. Lets go. Just listen to him."

Spot tuned to David with a smirk, "You should listen to your sister. Go. Home." With that said everyone started walking back to there houses. Spot turned to catch up with Mush and Racetrack.

"How are we going to get in?" Mush asked looking around.

"The window." Spot said like it was obvious, he started walking to the window.

"If he's planning on having any kind of relationship with Kassi, He's going to have to change his attitude." Racetrack whispered to Mush. Spot stopped walking and turned, glaring at them.

They took a step back.

Spot sighed, "I'm not as bad as everyone says." and with that he turned and started to climb threw the window.

The two boys on the ground looked at each other, "Maybe he's right.. Maybe he isn't that bad."

* * *

**Well, Thats the first chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Vote!**

**Comment!**

**Tell me what you like and what you didn't like!**

**Thank you!**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! So.. I know I said I would update more but… Well.. I actually have a better reason then just being lazy. My grandfather just recently passed away.. And if that wasn't bad enough my nephew (Who is only 2) had a seizer.. so..he was in the hospital a lot. Again i'm really sorry I didn't update sooner… I've just been busy. **

**Anyway. I think writing will get my mind off of things! So on to the story! :D **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**I own nothing! And never will. **

* * *

Once the three boys were in the court room they took seats in the back so they would't be noticed. They sat there for a couple minutes in silence until the two back doors flung open.

Jack and Kassidy were lead in by 4 men in suits. Behind them was Snyder.

"The case of Jack and Kassidy Kelly is now in session." Judge Monahan said sitting down.

They watched Snyder step forward, "Sir, these to young children shouldn't be living on their own. They can't be trusted! One is a theft and the other is a con artist! They will put the people of New York out of business! I want them in the refuge for at least four years!"

"Thats not fair! We didn't do anything wrong! You just don't like us!" Kassidy said stepping forward.

"Now thats not true."

"Oh yes it is! You know it is! You're just.. It's because of who our father is isn't it? You can't punish us for something he did!"

Snyder smirked and took a couple steps closer to Kassidy, "Why don't you tell everyone what your father did?"

Kassidy glared at him but opened her mouth, "Go to hell!" She yelled trying to punch him but she was being held back by the police.

"I thought you weren't like your father? You and I both know thats what he would of done. Lost his temper…again."

"Leave her alone! Just leave her alone!" Jack yelled getting angry.

"Thats quiet enough." Judge Monahan said. "Now. Someone please explain what and who there father is."

Spot leaned over to Mush and Racetrack, "Who's their father?"

"Shhh! Just watch you'll see!" Mush said back.

Spot sighed but didn't press any further.

"Go on. Little girl. Tell everyone about your daddy." Snyder said.

"Shut up! I'm NOT little and he's NOT my father!"

Jack sighed, "Our father… wasn't the kindest man." He walked to Kassidy and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It seemed to work because Kassidy turned to the judged with a more relaxed face.

"He wasn't always like that! He use to be caring like a father should be! it wasn't his fault!"

"No. It wasn't his fault, was it?" Snyder walked around the room. "Who's fault was it, Kassidy?"

"It was no ones fault!" Jack glared at Snyder.

"No? Really? That's not what I heard."

"Stop being such a school girl! Not all rumors are true!" Kassidy yelled.

Snyder chuckled, "It was your fault, wasn't it, Kassidy? Everything was your fault. You sisters gone, your mother, your father went crazy. And it was all because of you."

Kassidy started shaking her head franticly. She keep walking backwards until her back hit a wall, "It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T!"

"Yes it was. You know it was!" Snyder started walking towards her.

Jack tried to get to her but the police were holding him back, "Stop it! It wasn't her fault! It really wasn't! Leave her alone! DAMN IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Kassidy let her body slide down the wall so she was sitting she put her head in her hands and keep muttering, "It was my fault.. All my fault."

Snyder turned to Jack, "Calm down boy." He turned back to Kassidy, "Care to explain what you did?"

"Let the boy see his sister." Judge Monahan said angrily.

The moment Jack was released he ran over to Kassidy and wrapped her in a hug, "It wasn't your fault. It really wasn't. Shhh. Don't cry."

Snyder walked over to the Judges post, "She set her house on fire while her father was at work. Their mother and little sister died. When their father got home he was devastated. Found out his daughter did it and went crazy. Started setting every house with children in it on fire."

"It was a accident. I was only 5. I-i… I just wanted to help make dinner. It wasn't my fault." They could just make out Kassidy's quiet voice.

"Thats not true." Snyder looked the Judge in the eye, "Who are you going to believe? Me or that street rat?"

Judge Monahan stood up, "4 years in the refuge. They are to be kept in a separate room of the other children, but they can stay together."

With that said the four police officers grabbed Jack and Kassidy and started dragging them out of the court room.

"This isn't fair!" "You can't do this!" They were trying to fight against the police officers.

"Shut up! And go calmly or i'll make it longer!" Snyder said as he walked out.

* * *

After everyone was out of the court room the three boys hiding in the back jumped out the window. "We have to get them out." Spot said.

The other two boys smiled, "Yeah! But how? And even if we did they were get brought right back.."

"We'll hide them. Make them go somewhere else. Brooklyn maybe. You two could come two." Spot answered, mentally yelling at his self for being so soft.

"You were right, Spot. You're not that bad." Racetrack grinned.

"Yeah! You're aren't!" Mush added.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Spot said going back to his normal self. "Now lets go back to your lodging house and think up a plan, aye?"

* * *

Once Jack and Kassidy were in their room in the refuge they just sat there. Kassidy on her bed and Jack on his.

"What now? We can't stay here for four years, Jack!" Kassidy said looking at him for the first time in about a hour.

"I know. But I also know the boys and they won't make us stay in here. They'll get us out." Jack stood up and walked over to her bed, he sat down and looked at her, "You know that fire… it wasn't your fault. Don't listen to them, okay?"

"Kassidy smiled a little, "I know." Kassidy thought about everything that happened today and all the people she saw. One person caught her attention. The blue eyed boy. The one with the red suspenders and the cane. She didn't realized she was smiling until Jack push her shoulder, "Aye! What was that for?"

Jack Chuckled, "You were smiling to yourself. What were you thinking about?"

Instead of answering his question directly she decided to answer his question with a question, "Who was that boy? The one with the red suspenders and the cane? I don't remember seeing him before."

Jack looked confused for a minute, "Oh, you mean Spot? Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. The most respected and famous newsboy in all of New York and probably everywhere else." Jack joked.

"Yeah… Him." Kassidy said pushing Jack off her bed.

"Hey. Whats the matter with you? And why are you asking about Spot?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh…" Jack decided to drop it and ask her about it tomorrow. He climbed into his bed and started to drift off to sleep. Hoping that the boys would hurry and get them out but, what he didn't know was that once they were free again HIS little sister and Spot Conlon would become so close.

"G'night, Jack." Kassidy said looking out the window, dreaming about Spot coming to rescue her, little did she know that he was planning on doing just that.

* * *

**Well thats the second chapter! I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the REALLY long delay! again I am sooooo sorry about that! forgive me? Pleaseeeee! Any-who, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**make my day and review? I love to hear what you guys think! favorite, follow! :D **

**Byeee! :) **


End file.
